


Meeting you

by alexii879



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Best Friends, Cute, Drinking, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexii879/pseuds/alexii879
Summary: Dan is off to meet his internet friend Phil Lester, will this weekend go as planned or will it be a disaster?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic :) 
> 
> Potential ongoing series? If wanted
> 
> message me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thestarsglitter4you for requests!

Dan was nervous, okay that was an understatement, Dan was slightly, deliriously petrified.  
Today he was going to meet Phil, THE AmazingPhil, his internet friend, internet celebrity and his…somewhat, not so somewhat idol.

The thought that in a few hours he’d be face to face with Phil, exchanging jokes, sarcastic comments and witty banter made his mouth twitch into a lopsided smile and his heart beat faster with excitement.

Dan took a final breath as he boarded his train, settled into his seat, leaned back against the soft chair as he loaded up twitter on his phone.  
He waited patiently until the screen loaded and instantly made a tweet:

Just a few more hours and I’ll be there! Can’t wait to see you @AmazingPhil

He scrolled through twitter aimlessly for a few seconds, before he rested his phone on the small table in front of him and looked out of the train window, watching people coming and going.

This trip to go and see Phil was a long time coming for him, he had been waiting for months to see Phil due to school schedules and savings, but now it was finally here! He wondered if Phil was as excited as he was, would he be giddy and excited like an overgrown puppy, or more calm and confident.

Dan didn’t have to wait long to find out, as he heard the ping of his phone go off. He quickly saw it was a twitter notification and opened it instantly, hoping that it was Phil. The notification he saw nearly made he weep in relief as he read the same tweet over and over again:

@danisnotoffire Not as excited as I am to see you! Counting down the hours already!

He quickly tweeted a reply: @AmazingPhil 3hrs and 45mins left, not that I'm counting ;P  
Dan sinks into his chair, putting on his headphones and listening to muse as the train takes off into the sunny morning, speeding closer and closer to Phil.

Dan was impatient, everyone knew it, so the next three hours and fourty five minutes on the train seemed to last an eternity. He busied himself with listening to music, eating food and tweeting Phil, but with every second that passed, he became more excited and more and more nervous.

When the train finally arrived at the station he was so nervous that he could feel his heart beating in his ears as he stepped off the train and into the Manchester midday sunshine.

Dan looks around the station briefly before he sees Phil walking over. Black hair, bright blue eyes an excited smile on his face, Phil looked like an over-excited child, just as he hoped as he stands in front of him.

“Hey-it's good to..”

Before Dan can finish talking Phil is leaning forward and hugging him, his arms are strong around Dan, holding him close as Dan hugs him back, smelling fresh shower gel and fragrant shampoo.

“Dan! It’s good to see you too!” Phil smiles broadly at Dan

Dan grins back excitedly, all sense of nervousness gone as he is relaxed by Phils optimism “clearly” he laughs brightly "so what’s on the agenda today Phil?” he muses as he tightens the straps on his backpack.

“Well, I was thinking we could go and get coffee and then, if you want to, we could go back to my place and watch some movies, hang out, maybe make a video or two?” Phil smiles nervously.

Dan stares at Phil momentarily, taking in the bright blue of his eyes, the soft paleness of his skin and the over-excited nervousness of his voice, and feels his heart ping inside his chest, as warmth travels along his body.

He nods in agreement “Sounds like a plan! I’m craving a coffee” he laughs “it may be surprising but train coffee isn’t good coffee” he points out

Phil smiles in agreement “I bet”.

There's a small pause where Dan and Phil take each other in, eyes flickering over each other's faces taking in appearances as they both smile nervously at each other.

Dan arches an eyebrow up at Phil “well, are you gonna lead the way?” he asks as he waits for Phil to spring into action.

Phil pinkens slightly as he stutters “o-of course! Sorry” he laughs, before leading them out of the train station and to the closest Starbucks.

Dan leaned back in the red plush chair in the corner of Starbucks and moans softly “this coffee is so bloody good” he murmurs as he licks the remnants of foam from his caramel macchiato off his lips.

“Dan!” Phil scolds “there's a child right over there! Don’t swear, he’ll hear you”

Indeed there is a small child in a stroller, facing them sucking on a pacifier as he plays with a stuffed dog.

Dan glances at the child before he looks back at Phil and grins at him “he’s too young to even know what swearing is. Besides, bloody is hardly a swear word Lester!” he laughs in amusement.

“That's not the point, it’s good for him to hear” Phil objects before he takes a sip of his own drink.

Dan smiles at the sweetness of Phil's no swearing attitude “Sorry saint Lester, I promise I’ll be more appropriate in future” Dan sasses as he rolls his eyes.

There a slight pause, where Dan swears he can see a tinge of pink lighting Phils cheeks before Phil replies “you better! Or I’ll send you home on the next train without showing you my extensive buffy collection” Phil jokes playfully.

“Well, when you put it that way I guess I HAVE to be polite” Dan laughs, knowing that Phil's obsession with Buffy is something that is very special to Phil, and Dan feels honoured to be able to participate in something so personal to him.

“Yes, you do” Phil agrees happily “I was thinking maybe tomorrow I could show you around Manchester, we could go to the mall, get some food, maybe see a movie or something?” Phil shrugs.

“Sounds good, I’ve been dying to go see Zombieland!” the trailer for it looked awesome, and the idea of sitting next to Phil watching it was even cooler.

“Perfect!” Phil smiles before draining the last drops of coffee from his cup and setting it down and wiping his mouth with a serviette.

Following his leadDan takes the final gulp of his coffee before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Phil looks at him aghast, which causes Dan to splutter in laughter.

“Come on, let's get going, I want to see your awesome buffy collection.. That is unless it’s not actually that awesome!” Dan jokes as he stands up from his chair and stretches his stiff muscles.

“I’ll have you know that my Buffy collection is indeed amazing, but you’re right, I should probably take you away from the view of that kid so he’s not witnessed to swearing, sassiness and rude manners” Phil quips as he leads Dan out of the store, laughing behind him.

It’s safe to say to Dans amazment, that they are getting along just perfectly.

When Dan steps insides Phils room he’s happy to find that it is just as weird, messy and awesome as it is in his videos, and Dan loves it!  
He chucks his bag in the corner of the room and kicks off his shoes as he happily takes in the posters, bookshelf and DVD collection as well as Phil's extensive memorabilia.

“Wow” he breathes “you weren’t kidding about being a massive Buffy fan!” he murmurs as he eyes Phil's collection of buffy memorabilia stacked on his wooden shelf.

“It is iconic” Phil laughs as he closes the door behind them and sits back on his bed as he watches Dan take in his room.

“Do you want to watch it together? I haven’t seen much of it before..but I’m intrigued” Dan admits as he eyes Phils DVD collection.

“I’d love to!” Phil smiles happily “how about we make some videos first then we unwind with buffy and pizza?” Phil suggests.

Dan spins around to look at him wide-eyed in surprise “videos, buffy AND pizza! I may never leave!” Dan jokes before falling back onto Phil's bed, arms and legs sprawled out besides Phil in a starfish pose.

“That's the idea” Phil jokes as he hops up from the bed “now, video time! How about a Phil is not on fire video, like a comedy one, I’ll let you draw cat whiskers on my face and pester me with questions” Phil suggests.

Dan leans up on his elbows to look at him through his fringe “yup, definitely not leaving” he jokes before he bounces up off the bed and to Phil's side.

Two hours later, a whole lot of sharpie fumes, weird noises and answering odd questions, Dan and Phil have finished their video and are now sat on Phil's bed watching Buffy and eating pizza.

Well, Phil is watching Buffy and occasionally glancing at Dan to see his reaction and Dan is watching Phil and glancing every now and then at Buffy to keep up with the story.  
Looking at Phil, Dan feels so safe, content and happy, like for the first time in years he’s found a place away from the loneliness, bullies and self-hatred to somewhere he belongs, it’s overwhelming, but he’s more than happy to bask in the feeling as he watches Phil laugh.

As if sensing that Dan is looking at him, Phil turns to Dan and smiles at him “so, what do you think?” he asks excitedly

Dan isn’t sure whether he’s referring to buffy, Manchester, being at his house or spending time together, either way Dan replies straight away “it’s great” he smiles and he can feel his cheeks ache as he’s smiled so much today.

“Yeah? It hasn’t been too lame?” Phil asks nervously as he picks at the cotton of his jumper self consciously.

Dan shakes his head “No, no. of course not” Dan reassures him, everything about today has been perfect to Dan.

Phil sighs relieved “well good, because I've really enjoyed spending time with you today and I think, I hope that we’ll be best friends forever” Phil smiles at Dan.

Dan feels his whole body thrum in utter happiness as he looks at Phil “I think so too, spork” he smiles at Phil before gently resting his head on Phil's shoulder.

Never before had Dan been so grateful for the internet, his obsessive YouTube addiction or the kindness of Phil Lester, and this was only just beginning, he had the rest of the weekend to spend with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After filming Dan and Phil decide to game and drink together. Will the presence of alcohol reveal unspoken truths, or will it make things awkward?

Dan was high on pizza, Buffy, soda and exhaustion as he laughed at Phil who was rambling on excitedly about some plot twist in Buffy that Dan had only just been paying minimal attention to. The evening was a perfect mixture of relaxing, entertaining and comfortable. Dan hadn’t realized how different seeing Phil in person would be, how much different joking with him in real life was, seeing the twisted expression of amusement on Phils face would affect him so much.

They had spent the past four hours watching Buffy on repeat, eating pizza and drinking Fanta as the night bled away into early morning and they became silly off caffeine, carbs and sugar. The kind of high, happy, delirious mood that makes the rest of the world seems like a fantastic, whirlwind of bright colours, sounds and textures. Both Dan and Phil had been resting against each other happily, until caffeine hit their systems with a massive thack leaving them twitchy as they poked and prodded the other, winding each other up, making up stupid jokes to make the other explode in a stream of joyous laughter. Dan couldn’t seem to sit comfortably anymore, leaning on various parts of his body to try and get in a comfortable position whilst nudging Phil ‘accidently’ as he grinned at Phil's shocked gasps and squeals as his knees, elbows and arms would poke into Phil. Whilst Dan was a restless mess, tossing this way and that, Phil couldn’t stop rambling to Dan over small, silly facts and trivia, his tongue sticking out of his mouth whilst he laughed in delight over nonsense that he found amusing.

After some time, Phil, being the more sensible of the two had given up trying to continue watching Buffy, and instead turned to Dan excitedly, as a new thought pops into his mind. “Daaaan! You want to play a game or something? Maybe Crash Bandicoot?” Phil muses as he hops up from the bed without a reply and begins to rifle through his selection of games to find the disc, which he holds up triumphantly and waves around.

Dan smiles at him before rolling his eyes “Boooring!” Dan whines playfully “let's liven it up! How about drunk Crash Bandicoot” he laughs. Dan wasn’t that big of a drinker, just the occasional beer or vodka soda when he went out or some kind of cocktail if he was feeling fancy, but playing drunk Crash Bandicoot with Phil could be awesome!

Phil grins before looking at Dan curiously “are you even old enough to drink Dan? You’re like a little baby, with that young looking face” he jokes playfully.

Dan glares at him “pleeasee, you only say that ‘cuz you’re scared that I can drink you under the table, old man!” he challenges. Phil laughs loudly before he looks at Dan seriously “I have a bottle of vodka somewhere if you really want to?” he muses nervously “Well go get it Lester” Dan jokes playfully as he hops up from the bed and snatches the disc from Phil's hands and inserts it into Phils PS2.

Phil just laughs at him “Oi, be careful with that disc!” he warns before he heads to his closet, rummages through the shelves and pulls out a half-empty bottle of vodka “voila” he jokes as he models the vodka, presenting it in flattering poses as Dan laughs.

“You’re such a weirdo” Dan grins as he pats the space next to him on the bed “come here, let's get this thing started!”

Phil happily plonks down beside Dan as he rolls the bottle around in his hands as he watches Dan set up the game “so, how does drunk Crash Bandicoot work?” Phil muses as they watch the screen come to life and the game begins to load.

“Well, we’ll take turns to play, you can go first Phil. We play the game like normal but when one of us dies we have to take a drink from the bottle, no cheating though!” Dan laughs “maybe we can have a get out of drinking question or dare, for when we get too drunk” Dan laughs.

“Why do I have a feeling this is going to be the funniest bad idea ever” Phil groans as he reaches for the controller to start the game. “Aww, it’s going to be fun Phil! Just wait and see” Dan teases as he leans back on his elbows as he watches Phil start to play.

Phil was right, Phil was always so sensible and Dan hated it currently. They were both tipsy, giggling together over each other's stupid game mistakes and nudging the other trying to make them fail. Whatever form of skilful gaming that was hoped for at the start had quickly gone downhill as Phil was just as uncoordinated gaming as he is in real life, and Dan's game rage made him make silly mistakes, which resulted in them drinking more vodka then they probably should.

Phil was currently trying to bribe his way out of having to take his tenth shot “ask me a question, i-i don’t want more potato juice!” he wrinkles his nose up in disgust, which causes Dan to laugh hysterically.

“Fine, fine, you big baby” Dan laughs “what did you think when you saw me at the train station this afternoon, you looked at me weird some of the times” Dan stuttered not making clear sense as he looked up at Phil, only just noticing how deep and encompassing his eyes were, like beautiful pools of water.

Phil flushed a deep shade of pink “I think I'd prefer the drink” he murmurs, trying to unscrew the bottle of vodka with shaky, uncoordinated fingers.

“Aw, now I’m intrigued” Dan laughs as he watches Phil struggle with the cap before finally getting it off and taking a large gulp, some of the liquid dripping down his throat in his haste. Dan watched the clear liquid run along the smooth skin of Phil's neck and has a sudden urge to lick it away, to stop the drop of vodka from sneaking down the collar of his t-shirt and down his chest.

The sound of Phil loudly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand startles Dan as he looks up at him, heat rising to face as he realises that Phil must have caught him staring at his neck. To quickly divert the attention Dan says the first thing that pops into his mind “you’re much more prettier then I’d thought you’d be, no offence” he confesses and instantly feels the urge to facepalm himself, great _way of distracting him_ Dan _! Now he just thinks that you're more of a creep_.

Phil blinks in surprise before grinning at Dan “likewise Danny boy” he hums gently, far too drunk to be aware of how his words are slurring together, he leans forward and rests his head against Dan's chest, discarding the game controller to the side as he settles against Dan's warmth. ‘I’m gon’ sleep, mm’kay?” Phil mumbles tiredly as he settles an arm around Dan's waist, breathing slow and deep as he closes his eyes.

Dan smiles at Phil who is sprawled out against him breathing softly, he gently raises a hand to stroke Phil's long fringe out of Phil's eyes “‘kay Phil, me too” he murmurs softly, only just realising how exhausted he truly is as he closes his eyes and relaxes against the strength of Phil's body as they fade into unconsciousness together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil wake up after an interesting night!  
> What will the day ahead bring for them and what exciting plans does Phil have for them?

As consciousness flutters through Dans senses he feels a soft, warm weight pressed against his chest and a warm body underneath his arms as he cradles the object closer to him.  
Dan has never felt more safe, content and happy then he has right now, curled up in bed with the warmth of a figure against him, wait.. The warmth of a figure!?!.

Suddenly Dan remembers last night, Buffy, pizza, gaming and Phil, mostly Phil.  
His deep blue eyes, his weirdly cute laugh and his excitement and enthusiasm over Buffy and gaming made Dan's mind dizzy with affection, he knew that Phil and him had joked around a lot last night, but surely Phil wouldn’t have.. Dan slowly opens his eyes to find Phil curled around him, sleeping blissfully.

Dan feels his chest spread with warmth, Phil looked too adorable really, and it wasn’t fair!  
Dan knew that it was awkward that he had a massive crush on Phil, Phil was one of those nice, playful guys who would joke around and flirt back but had trouble with commitment, relationships and dating..even if Phil was affectionate towards him it didn’t mean anything to him, right?

One sided or not Dan couldn't deny that having Phil in his arms was so peaceful that he contemplated staying wrapped up in Phils embrace for a while longer, basking in the warmth for as long as he could before having to get up, however apparently Phil had other ideas as he groaned softly before rubbing his eyes, signalling that he was now awake.

“Good morning to you too” Dan quips nervously as he watches Phil begin to sit up. 

Phil's face is so pale it has a deathly green hue to it and he honestly looks.. Bad. “I feel awful! How much did we have to drink last night” Phil groans as he sits up in bed, hunched forward and breathing deeply as he tries to centre himself. 

Dan winces slightly at the memory of their excessive drinking “probably a bit too much” he admits feeling guilty “I’m sorry Phil, let me go and make us some coffee, okay?” Dan gently pats Phils back in soothing circles before he finds all the strength he can muster from his tired body to hop out of bed and make them the coffee they so desperately need to get through the day ahead

“Thank you, you know where everything in the kitchen is?” Phil murmurs, still hunched over.

Dan was so fuzzy-headed that he couldn't remember exactly where everything was in the kitchen, but surely he could find it. Besides, someone had to get the coffee and Phil was currently in no position to. “Yeah, I remember. I won't be long” Dan murmurs sweetly before heading out of Phil's bedroom.

Dan steps into Phil's kitchen and feels a pang of nausea as daylight streams through the kitchen windows and temporarily blinds him.  
Dan winces slightly but is able to stumble into the kitchen turn on the kettle which is already full of water and find two cups, step 1 of the mission done.  
Now step 2, where on earth did Phil keep the coffee? He expected it to be with the tea on the kitchen counter but all he found accompanying the teas was herbs and sugar, with no coffee in sight.

Now, where would a madman like Phil keep his coffee? A huh! Of course, in with the breakfast cereals!  
Dan quickly opened a random cupboard and instantly found a jar of coffee, fancy coffee as well, and beamed in delight, maybe their hangovers could be cured after all!

Whilst Dan was in mid-thought, the kettle let out a loud whistle making Dan jump and almost drop the coffee in his shock. “Fuck!” Dan swore, before he stomped over and turned off the kettle, heaped a couple of teaspoons of coffee into the two mugs before adding the hot water and a splash of milk.

With the two coffee cups in hand, he carefully made his way back to Phil's room, thanking God that he left the door ajar..otherwise things could’ve been a real mess.

Dan moves forward slowly and gently bumps the door open with his hip “Phil, I’ve got your coffee” he calls out as he enters the room to find Phil still hunched over on the bed.

Phil looks up and smiles weakly at him, gratitude lighting up his face “thanks” he murmurs gently before reaching out to take one of the cups and nestles it in between his palms gently.

Dan carefully sits next to Phil and takes a large gulp of his coffee, savouring the warmth that is filling his body “some night huh?” he jokes awkwardly.

Phil hums softly “that it was” he agrees before taking a large sip of his coffee “it was fun though” he smiles warmly at Dan, his eyes appearing more bright in the light of his room.

There's a moment of silence as Dan gazes at Phil, getting lost in the swirl of blue, green and gold of his eyes as he feels butterflies stir in his stomach. Dan's face begins to fill with warmth as he blushes, quickly noticing the growing tension between them, Dan shakes himself out of the moment and tries to distract Phil from noticing his affectionate stare by talking about the day ahead “so, what are we doing today Phil?” he questions before taking a large gulp of his coffee to avoid staring at Phil any further. 

Phil hums playfully “well, I have something special for us planned today” Phil grins mischievously, the hot coffee and the morning sun helping the colour return to his face, making him look less sickly green and more ghostly as per usual instead.

“Oh? What’s that?” Dan asks intrigued, knowing Phil and his love of planning he could have come up with anything from having a full day of marathon gaming every single game he has to going out and exploring the city for hours on end, who knows. Dan is just happy to be spending any time at all in Phil's presence. 

“Nuh-uh! No spoilers Daniel, I want you to be surprised!” Phil grins excitedly.

Dan mock rolls his eyes in annoyance, when really he can feel the excitement beginning to bubble up in his chest “alright then, let's get this over with” he teases lightly as Phil pushes him softly. 

“Aw, don’t be like that! It’ll be fun...Promise!” Phil grins at him before downing the rest of his coffee “alright! I’m going to take a shower and get ready, meet back here in half an hour and then we’ll get everything sorted” Phil smiles as he sets down his coffee cup and heads over to his draws to grab some clean clothes to change into after his shower.

Dan smiles softly to himself as he observes how excited Phil is for their surprise plans today “no Phil, I’m going to run away and join the circus!” Dan jokes softly “of course we’ll meet back here! Now hurry up and have your shower you spork!” Dan grins at him.

Phil gently rolls his eyes at him as he heads to the door “yeah, yeah” he laughs softly “don’t miss me too much when I'm gone” he jokes before heading out of the room. 

“I’ll try not to” Dan murmurs to himself softly, placing his empty coffee cup next to Phils before collapsing back onto the softness of Phil's bed, instantly missing the warmth of Phil's presence next to him, by his side, in his arms.

Dan wonders how long he can hide his feelings for Phil, and how long it would be until Phil found out how absolutely enamoured he was with him already.


End file.
